Long Awaited Kiss
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: James seeks advice from a friend on the best way to win a certain red heads heart. One shot. James/Lily. R & R


_I own nothing…_

_Just a fluffy one shot I thought up and had to write. Not really that brilliant but I thought it was kind of sweet. Enjoy and Review. _

**Long awaited kiss**

'Terry, you're a girl,' James Potter said thoughtfully as he approached the bubbly brunette whom had been one of his closest friends since childhood.

'Well observed,' she said dryly, raising her hazel eyes to meet his brown once, a frown etched upon her face.

'Quite. So how can I get Evans to like me?' he asked, flopping down on the closest chair to her, right in front of the blazing fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. Terry looked surprised that James was coming to her about Lily, he had never done so before. She remained silent for a moment, considering what to say before smiling and twisting her neck so she could see him.

'What's so special about Lily?' she asked.

'Huh?' James asked, not seeing how that was answering _his_ question.

'Go on, list!' she encouraged, leaning her chin in her palm ready for a long lecture about how utterly fantastic and 'fit' the crimson haired, head girl was.

'Well, she's beautiful, smart, amazing, fantastic, caring, and just perfect in every way. When I see her… I… I… I know she's the one. I can't explain, I just know… there's something special about her.'

Not the answer she had expected. Terry found herself smiling, she wished someone would say that sort of thing about her, perhaps a certain raven haired friend of James…

'There you go then,' she beamed.

'What?' James asked, not understanding what his friend meant.

'Tell her that,' Terry put simply, wising that James could be just that little bit smarter when it came to something that didn't involve quiddich or causing trouble.

'Tell her?' he asked dumbly, not really thinking that the idea was a very good one.

'Yes, what you just told me. No girl in her right mind could hear that and not feel anything. It was touching Jamsie, truly beautiful.'

'Really?' James asked, completely ignoring the old nickname she had just used; one that he usually got really quite moody about.

'Much better than those dreadful chat up lines. Who gives you them anyway?' she asked, thinking to the one he had used on Lily the previous night.

James, in the middle of an ongoing conversation about quiddich that he and Sirius had kept going since dinner, suddenly froze.

_Terry, who was sitting with Remus by the fire, glanced over at him, knowing the only thing that would stop him in his tracks was Lily. Sure enough the emerald-eyed girl had just entered the common room, chatting happily with her friend Julie. _

'_Evans!' James called out. Both Terry and Remus groaned, knowing he was about to make a fool of himself. _

'_What do you want, Potter?' Lily asked rudely, frowning at the handsome chaser before her. _

'_Cupid called. He said he needs my heart back,' James smirked, seemingly proud of himself. Lily rolled her eyes. _

'_Your town called. They want their idiot back,' she said dryly before striking back up her conversation with Julie. _

'Oh! Erm… Sirius,' James answered honestly.

'I should have known!'

'Thank you Terry! You're a brilliant mate to have!' James sang happily, hurrying from the common room, obviously to find said red head.

*

'Evans!' James panted, turning around and jogging up to the girl whom he had just run passed without noticing.

'You're not meant to run in the corridor, Potter. I should take points,' she frowned, placing a hand on her hip and glaring at James who was gasping to catch his breath.

'From – your – own – house?' he panted, Lily rolled her eyes but said nothing. It was evident in her face that she had never planed to deduct any points from Gryffindor.

'What do you want Potter?' she asked after he made no effort to speak. 'Hopefully not another one of those dumb chat up lines?' she demanded. She couldn't understand why she always turned into quite the bitch around James; usually she was the sweetest, quietest girl. James just seemed to awaken something in her that she didn't like.

'I erm… no. Well I just wanted to tell you that you are… erm… amazing and beautiful and erm… oh damn it! I forgot what I was going to say!' he cursed under his breath. Lily stood quite still, her green eyes wide from shock at the sincerity in James face as he struggled to remember what he had planed to tell her.

'I… well… I had this amazing speech, well Terry said it was amazing… but I just can't…' James tried explaining to Lily who was still rooted to the spot, in shock.

She had never actually thought James was serious about her. She always thought that she was just someone who he could chuck crappy chat up lines at to wind up. But here he was really struggling to string together, what she assumed was a confession to really liking her.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled.

'Hey Potter,'

'Hm?' He asked startled, and slightly worried. He expected that she was about to tell him to bug off.

'Where've you been all my life?' she smirked. James regarded her in horror before laughing. That had been the first chart up line he had ever used on her, back in their second year at Hogwarts.

'Hiding for you,' he grinned, remembering her reply. The two smiled sheepishly at each other before James suddenly remembered what he had wanted to say.

'Eva-… Lily. You are the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful person I have ever met. You are kind and generous, admittedly not to me, but I've never really deserved your kindness. However, I want to prove to you that I can be mature…ish. I can love you like you deserve because… well… I do love you, and have done since I first met eyes with those spectacular emeralds.'

Lily blushed, her skin becoming the colour of her hair. James really thought that of her?

'I have a confession,' she whispered, taking one step closer to him, closing the reasonably large gap between them slightly.

'Yes?' he asked, his heart thumping in his chest.

'I've liked you for… admittedly not as long as you, but quite some time none the less…'

'Why did you never-?' James started to ask.

'Say yes?' Lily finished quietly. 'Because I thought that I was just a sort of prank… I didn't think you really cared about me. You've never said anything to me as serious as you did just now.'

James didn't know what to say. Lily Evans liked him?

'So erm… Would you do the honour of dating someone as infamous as me?' James asked, going back to his cocky self and sending her a lopsided, adorably cute smile.

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.

'I suppose I could give it a shot…' she shrugged, as if it were no big deal to her.

Not being able to control himself any longer James hurried to her, closing the gap, and swept her into his arms.

'Does that mean I can use all the chat up lines I like on you now?' he asked teasingly as he played with a strand of her fiery hair.

'Absolutely not, Potter!' she responded firmly, before pressing her lips against his in a long awaited kiss.


End file.
